magicians_questfandomcom-20200214-history
Death
Death is the specter of death and the subject of a mystery at the Post Office. Biography Death is a grim figure dedicated to their work above all else. While he is willing to bargain for souls he's heard so many pleas to spare a life that he's numb to them, and thus bargaining or finding replacements are the only way he'll let a life be. Mystery Preparation The only need-to-get item for this mystery is the song "Darlin' Oh Darlin'", and the mystery can be solved very quickly if you know it in advance. If you don't know the song's name in-game, it appears as "???56". Solving the Mystery The grim reaper themselves, Death, has arrived in town and he's come for Thom's soul. Your fellow students have tried to beg for his life but without success. Enter the Post Office to meet Death for yourself. Death has grown tired of hearing the townsfolk's pleas and offers the player an ultimatum: if and only if the player can find a suitable replacement for Thom's soul will Death leave him in peace. Ask around the student body and you'll hear that a new CD has arrived at Harrow's, a track of soul music that they expect to become very popular (note that Harrow's stock that day won't actually change). The song in question should be "Darlin' Oh Darlin'", and you can either learn it from listening to it at the Limelight or buying the CD at Harrow's but as long as you learn the song somehow you'll be fine. Head into the Post Office and play the song (with or without instrument, both ways work). Death and Thom will both be pleased so keep playing until a scene plays. Death, satisfied that this music "has a soul of its own", takes the tune with him and leaves. As an added bonus, Thom really enjoyed the song as well and is ready to get back to work in full gear. Mystery Solved. Mythology Death, otherwise known as the Grim Reaper, is a personification of death common in multiple cultures and usually depicted as a cloaked figure or skeleton wielding a scythe to fulfill their duty as "harvester of souls". A prevalent story archetype is of someone finding some way to "cheat" Death and thus prolong their life through trickery or other means, much like how the player handles the Magician's Quest reaper. Trivia * Death is the 13th entry in the Trophy Room's record book, likely a nod to the number 13's reputation as an unlucky number. ** Death is the 14th mystery to be manually caused by the player, which may be a nod to tarot decks where the "Death" card is the fourteenth card in the "Major Arcana" set (although numbered as XIII the card The Fool is usually numbered as 0 and treated as the first card). * The player saving Thom's life with music may be a nod to the legend of Orpheus, who tried (and failed) to save the soul of his wife from the Underworld using his music to charm its rulers into releasing her. Category:Mystery